fossworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragon Isle
The Dragon Isle is situated in the Diamond Sea. Also known as Tanud. The setting for the story: Island of Dragons From the Middle Kingdom: ‘Ahem well,’ continued the druid seeing he had their rapped attention, ‘It was years ago now, we were shipwrecked on the island of Tanud. It is divided politically in three, similar to Yaja in a way, with what was called the Chasm dragons in alliance with the Spire dragons in the south lead by Blavius, and Stovologard in the north, ruled by the ancient dragon King Primus who was himself once the ruler of the dragon wizards of the spire. North and south were at war when I was there, but the island is mostly forest, the dragons use it as a massive game reserve, with the opposing factions at opposite ends.' ... The second half of the book isn’t about Tanud but you can read it if you like.’ Mellane opened the book at the first page and read, ‘My adventures in Nillimandor by Turplence B’iyano, scholar of Hyadna.’ ... ‘I was not there as a diplomat, this was years before I took on that role. We were shipwrecked as I said. The dragons use humans as slaves, only the Spire dragons did not as they had their own magical servants. These poor thralls were completely subservient to the dragons and worshipped them like gods. We spent all of our time trying to find a way off Tanud, hiding in the slave population and trying not to get eaten.’ From The Island of Dragons: ‘Yes, it’s like a king’s park or hunting range... Oh futtocks!’ ‘What?’ ‘I know where we are.’ ‘Where are we?’ Roztov paused, always one for a dramatic delivery, then said, ’Tanud, Lair of Serpents, Island of Dragons!’ ‘No!’ gasped Ghene, ‘How can you know?’ ‘The attack, the fog. No predators, just lots of big tasty animals. This forest is a dragon hunting reservation.’ ‘How do you know that?’ whispered Meg, looking around again, as if this time it was dragons were in the trees listening. ‘This far north and west. Like the maps say “Here be dragons”.’ ‘But that’s just the maps! The map makers put that on to fill in empty spaces.’ Roztov rubbed his tired eyes, ‘You’ve said that before. I heard stories about it though, the last time we sailed west of Grenos. It’s talked about like a legend, the sailors all say it was told to them by someone who knew someone, but still.’ Spire Dragon's Spire - home to the ancient wizard undead dragons. They are served by Pixies They are so far into the realms of magic that they rarely take any interest in mundane material matters. Gorge The Gorge - home to Blavius, the King of the Dragons. Home to warrior type dragons Meanwhile, the warrior dragons have set up home in the caverns. They mistrust the wizards but are not powerful enough to challenge them. Blavius the King would have the wizards showing him respect, but he doesn't even understand what the wizards have done to themselves - i.e. gained unimaginable power by becoming everliving undead mainly (e.g. The spirit dragons) Then you have the gorge, where the seat of the main kingdom lies. This also emcompassed the spire, but the King realises he has no control over them. North Stovologard and Dragon's Teeth - home to King Primus, lord of the Stovolgard Dragons Stovologard is a seperate nation, ruled by King Primus, who was once the ruler of the Spire but was cast out for necromancy. He then set up his own kindgom on the northern half of the island. Stovolgard is home to not only dragons, but a human thrall population too. People with dexterous fingers are handy to have around and the farmlands mean that the lazy dragons don't always have to hunt for their food. The humans are called the 'dragonthralls' Humans There are many humans on the island also, but mainly in the north. Ethnic groups: The Beri clan, we are one of the clans of the Sunda - they think they were the first people the Sunda people are in the town of Tunde - they have the fairest skin apart from Bullays then the Jetta (the shortest)- then the Yat (the darkest) Bullay - fair skinned folk that arrived by longboat 'recently' maybe 500 years ago Other notes The island is known as Tanud, and is about the size of Ireland. The Spire and Gorge dragons inhabit the southern portions of the island. The northern part (75 percent) of the island is given over to forests and is used as a game reserve for hunting. Stovolgard is in the northern part of the island on the other side of the mountains. They S+G dragons and Stovolgard have been at war before but there is an uneasy peace the the moment. There are no goodies or baddies, as far as everyone else is concerned they are as bad as each other. The main dragon settlement is Stovolgard. The nation is called Dempasut. Trees redwoods ? Flora and Fauna There were plenty of other things to eat in the forest besides rotroks if you knew where to look and the druids had gathered in mushrooms, early blooming edible plants of various kinds, such as sweet amaranth, snow asparagus, and crocus. The druids talked of other things that would grow later in the year, such as pine nuts, lettuce, naraberries and all manner of other things that they were sure would grow in the forest on this island, but this was early spring and summer was still a long way off. Category:Islands of the Diamond Sea Category:The Diamond Sea Category:Evil Places Category:Places Category:Fossworld MUD Category:Island of Dragons Category:The Dragon Isle